


Bitter

by icashedin



Series: Ambrollins One Shots [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Hurt, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Smut, Not Kayfabe Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:58:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4784816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icashedin/pseuds/icashedin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can Seth Rollins, the new Unites States and World Heavyweight Champion, listen to his mentor and keep his past where it belongs when it comes crashing into him in the form of Dean Ambrose?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitter

Seth beams, like an overjoyed child, as Triple H leads him through the halls of WWE Headquarters in Stamford, CT.

At the end of the tour, Triple H squeezes Seth's shoulder and confides, "I've always seen it in you. I know I made the right choice, now you need to make sure too. The future does not do well to dwell on the past."   
Seth pats the United States title buckled across his suited waist, being careful not to shift the World Heavyweight Championship draped across his left shoulder as he does so, and graciously replies, "I'll never stop proving to you why i'm the best man around. I'll make you proud. Hunter, thank you from the bottom of my heart for all of this."

**

Seth bends and ties his shoes, preparing for the odd run before he has to get to the Barclay's Center for Raw later. Usually he would head over to a CrossFit gym, but a simple run outside strikes him as perfect today. A mile in, he notices an eerily familiar shape forming in the near distance. Seth picks up his pace and tries to avoid the man, silently cursing himself for not taking the extra five minutes to head back inside and grab his headphones when he first realized he had forgotten them. 

"I gotta cover my eyes ‘cause the glow shinin’ off you is too damn bright!" Dean spats while covering his eyes and slowing the speed of his run.   
"We can't all be the sidekick forever," Seth quips back.

Seth jogs ahead hoping to avoid further contact. Hunter's words from earlier rush back to the forefront of his mind. Dean breaks into a sprint to catch up. Then, at once, he sends a closed fist soaring towards Seth's face and it deftly connects. Seth is sent tumbling onto the grass next to the pavement where they were both just running.

"My face! I have Raw tonight dirt-bag and people come to see _the champion_ ," Seth shrieks as his hands feel around his face for any cuts.   
Dean leans over, resting his palms on his thighs, and attempts to spit at Seth before he gets up.   
"Always your own biggest fuckin’ fan," Dean mutters while wiping his mouth with a look of disgust.   
Seth dusts himself off, rolls his eyes, and laughs, "Gives me one more fan than you Ambrose.” 

Seth propels himself forward at Dean, wanting to scare him more than hurt him. Dean, familiar with this stunt, is able to quickly react and shoves him with enough force to send Seth tripping back over his heels. Dean takes advantage of his opponent's situation and launches onto Seth with fist launching directly at his face. Seth is able to block, and land, a few punches himself.

"Your punches, like your reign as champion, is weak," Dean snarls between jabs.

Seth grabs one of Dean's arms, twisting it briefly until Dean knocks him right in the mouth. Seth immediately drops Dean's arm giving him a hard cheap slap to catch him off-guard. Getting the reaction he had hoped for, Dean lets go of Seth and touches his cheek with a puzzled expression. Opportunity strikes, giving Seth the chance to scramble out of Dean's grasp. He hurries towards a nearby wall and leans against it taking in the shade. Carefully, Seth pokes at his already swelling lip and tries to catch his breath.

"Crazy fool, I can't have a busted lip," Seth yells over angrily at Dean.  
Dean doesn't bother looking at Seth. He's still rubbing his stinging cheek.  
"Yeah, well i'll probably have a mark myself. You hit like a bitch. Chicken shit move," Dean says over his back loud enough for Seth to hear. 

Seth flails his arms for a second as if he is about the throw a tantrum. A smirk spreads across his face as his hands lightly find a home on each hip dent. 

"I don't have time for the mind games Ambrose. Remember? I made history last night. In fact, it was the second time this year."  
Dean briskly makes his way over to Seth, "I don't play games. That’s for you and your sugar daddy."

Within a moment, the space between the two men is closed by Dean. He lays a palm flat upon the wall, next to Seth's head. Seth feels the warmth radiating off of Dean's body. Seth lowers his eyes and nervously licks his wounded lips.

"When I want something, I go out an' get it. I don't need someone else to do it for me. I'mma man Rollins. Have you forgotten what it's like to be a man?"

Dean whispers the last part into Seth's ear. Hearing Dean’s raspy voice lower than normal makes Seth’s body betray him. A noticeable bulge forms in his shorts. Observing Seth's struggle to hide his desire, Dean's free hand slides down the other man's side and grasps the strained area of his shorts. 

"Always need reminding, don't ya?" Dean scolds.  
Seth whimpers in agreement as he eagerly grinds his hips against Dean’s palm.

Dean roughly grabs Seth's jawline. Seth feels the equal amount of teeth and tongue in Dean's kiss. There's both urgency and anger behind the pressure of Dean's lips. Seth's tongue shyly glides into Dean's mouth but it is Dean who continues to steer the kiss. Dean's hand moves from the outside of Seth's shorts to the inside and he starts to stroke Seth's dick in sure quick motions. The younger man's head drooping forward with a cry onto Dean's shoulder.

Dean yanks the knot at the top of Seth's head and grunts against the side of his throat, "I wanna watch you cum." 

Seth tilts his head to the side, his lips searching for Dean's. Dean's lips hover, teasingly, as Seth's breathing intensifies and he watches the man increasingly lose control. 

Dean continues to stroke Seth faster, leaning in every so often to nip at his jawline and growl something against his flesh like, "You never could resist me." 

Moments after Dean husked if Seth was going to say his name, Seth's head falls back. Dean cushions part of the blow so Seth doesn't smack his head against the brick wall. 

Seth's eyes roll back, " _Dean_ ," he moans half into Dean's mouth as Dean gives him a sloppy kiss.

Seth's arms further tighten their grip around Dean's hips. His lips travel down Dean's neck, stopping at his shoulders. Seth starts to bite, remembering well what Dean likes. Instantly, Dean stiffens and shrugs him off. Seth looks up at him with wide hurt eyes.

"What’s wrong?" Seth asks, reaching out for Dean.

Dean's face hardens as he takes a few steps away from Seth.

"It’s what we do. Don't make it more. It didn't matter when Hunter was makin' you better offers."   
Seth bitterly laughs and raises his voice, "Yeah, because leaving The Shield was the best thing I ever did. I obviously have it all now!"

Dean glares and opens his mouth to retort but Seth gathers his loose shorts and races off, leaving Dean with his mouth hanging open and more unresolved feelings.


End file.
